Innocent Sins
by Daniella Bella
Summary: She is the cleverest witch in her class. He is training to become a death eater. Their romance is forbidden. Maybe that's why it felt so good. a bit lemony, please r&r! My first fanfic.


The dark corridor was completely quiet and still except for the young woman's soft, lingering footsteps that echoed off of the stone walls. The narrow beam of light that poured from her wand bounced off the floor, creating an uneasy feeling. Hermione quickened her pace. She did not like the dark, or being alone, and having them both together was terrifying for her. Her breath came in sharp gasps as she tried desperately to control her whirring mind and concentrate on getting to her destination.

Soft footsteps behind her. Heavy, but quiet. Her heart raced and she stopped dead in her tracks. Warm arms wrapped themselves around her waste. She breathed a sigh of relief. His hot breath was on her neck as he bent to kiss her collarbone. She moaned softly.

"Miss me?" His velvety voice floated through the darkness. She only smiled.

"Come on; let's go somewhere more…comfortable." He took her hand and led her away. She watched his black cloak billow behind him and saw his bleach blond hair falling in his face. His icy blue eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul. God, he was so perfect. Everything she ever wanted, and she could hardly believe her luck. But the happy smile vanished off her face as she thought of their troubles. This was forbidden. Her friends would never forgive her if they found out. She had betrayed them in their eyes. But it didn't feel like betrayal to her. He was so lovely, they just didn't know. He was mysterious; almost angsty, but he'd had a hard life. She loved the feeling of knowing that she could heal him, help him. It was one small thing that she felt she could do to better things. She just felt so helpless next to the famous Harry Potter, who could do no wrong.

But on the other hand, it was exciting. Sneaking off in the dead of night to let themselves be overcome by the throws of passion and young love. It was nice to forget about the rest of the world. When she was with him, everything just felt right.

Her train of thought came to a halt. He had stopped in front of a large, life-size painting of a great red dragon with blue flames jetting from its mouth. Draco whispered something in a soft, hissing voice. Parseltongue. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine. The portrait swung open to reveal a vast, dark corridor. Draco flicked his wand and bright orange flames burst to life in the candle holders lining the stone walls. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

When they reached the end of the corridor, it opened up to a large sitting room. A fire crackled in a large brick fireplace with a comfortable looking sofa facing it. A large bookshelf sat against one wall, and a desk that was littered with books and parchment sat against another. The whole room was draped with green and silver. There were a wooden door on one side of the room, and an elegant spiral staircase on the other.

Draco led her to the couch and sat next to her. She curled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, smelling is masculine scent.

"Are you all right? You seem…stressed." He asked while wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine, just relieved to be here with you. I missed you." She replied in a small voice. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too. I wish we could see each other more often. But for now, we'll just have to make the best of it." He said with a hinting tone in his voice. He bent down and captured her lips in his. Hermione sighed. Their warm, moist lips moved together as he entwined his fingers in her soft hair. His tongue licked along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She complied, parting her lips and letting him explore her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his in a perfect rhythm. Draco finally pulled away and gazed at her perfect form. She was wearing her black school robe, but when Draco moved to push it off of her shoulders, he discovered a fitted, green silk nightdress underneath. He chuckled at her little ploy. She smirked, pulling the rest of the robe off of her body. Hermione was rather short, but had beautiful curves. She had muscular legs that led up to a soft, hourglass shaped stomach. Her breasts were full and round. Draco's eyes lifted to her face. So beautiful. She had round face, with big blue-green eyes that were framed by thick black lashes. Elegant brown eyebrows arched gracefully above them. A cute, button nose sat below her eyes, framed by soft cheek bones. Perfect lips, soft, pink, and full. Soft brown curls framed her delicate features and fell to her waist.

Draco smiled and laid his cheek against hers. He sighed.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered against her ear. He moved his hand around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He tilted her chin back with one finger and began to trail gentle kisses down her neck, agonizingly slowly, to her collarbone, and he paused. She moaned slightly, urging him on. With a chuckle, he slipped the thin straps of her gown off of her shoulders, exposing her exquisite breasts. He wrapped his lips around one deep red nipple. Hermione squirmed in his arms. His tongue gently massaged the area around her nipple while his other hand came up to grasp her other breast. She sighed, entwining her fingers in his hair.

Draco's lips found hers again and they were trapped in a passionate kiss. He gingerly picked her up off of the sofa and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hurriedly carried her to the staircase and quickly ascended it. When he reached the landing, his removed his lips from hers and set her down. He took her hand and opened the heavy oak door, leading her inside.

His bedroom was spacious. As head boy, he got only the best accommodations. Of course the room was draped with elegant silver and green. A king sized bed was against one wall. Against the opposite wall there were magnificent French doors leading out onto a balcony with a spectacular view of the extensive grounds. A large, ornate wooden wardrobe sat against another wall.

Draco led Hermione to his bed and motioned for her to sit. He was always such a gentleman. That was one thing she loved about him. He never made her do anything she didn't want to without asking her first. And he was romantic. He cared about her needs more than his own and he would do anything to please her.

He smiled as he slowly began to unlace his school robes. Underneath, he was wearing a black button-up shirt and vintage wash jeans. Next he started to unbutton his shirt, staring her right in the eyes all the while. Hermione shivered. He shrugged out of the silk shirt and began to unzip his jeans. He was wearing black silk boxers underneath. Hermione let her eyes travel up the length of his body. He was thin, but quite toned. She could see the hard muscles underneath his pale skin. He had a handsome face. A strong jaw tapered down to a chiseled chin. High cheekbones sat below piercing, icy blue eyes. His hair was bleach blonde, and fell into his eyes, creating a mysterious air.

Draco slowly began to move toward Hermione. When he reached her on the bed, he knelt down in front of her. He seductively messaged her calves, slowly and teasingly moving up her legs, to her thighs…

"Ooohh…" Hermione moaned. His hands made soft circular patterns on the inside of her thighs. Draco could feel the heat emanating from her hot, wet core. Finally, he moved his hands up to her center. He smiled when he discovered that she wasn't wearing any panties. Hermione whimpered when he began to rub light circles around her throbbing nub. She leaned back on her elbows and let her head fall back.

Slowly, very slowly, Draco moved one finger down her sex, separating the velvety petals. He traced small circles around her center before thrusting one finger in side her. A shockwave ran up Hermione's spine. Draco slowly pumped his finger in and out, in and out, in and out of her. Hermione could feel her bodies release building. She leaned over and grabbed Draco's face in her hands and captured his lips and a heated kiss.

He hurriedly pushed her back on the bed, so she was laying right ways on it. They both frantically began to pull each others remaining cloths off. When they were both stark naked, Hermione flipped Draco over on his back and licked all the way down the length of his body until she came to his now very hard member. She took the shaft in her hands and licked the very tip of it. Then she blew on the wet spot, and Draco shuddered with the cold. She took the tip of him in her mouth and made methodic swirls around it with her tongue. She began to pump him with her hands while she sucked hard on the tip.

"Ah, Christ Hermione!" Draco cried as he neared his release. He hurriedly grabbed her and flipped her over. Hermione cried out as he entered her in one swift thrust, burying himself in her. They both stayed still like that for just a moment, Draco shivering with the feeling of her hot core contracting around his throbbing cock, and Hermione enjoying the feeling of being completely filled with him. Then Draco pulled out of her and thrust back in, and again, and again. They quickly found their rhythm. Hermione's hips bucked to meet his every thrust, her hands entwined in his hair, her back arching. Both were covered in sweat, panting and groaning.

And then they both felt something that had never occurred to them before. They were one. One person, one soul. Both together, connected in mind, body, and spirit. They were complete.

"Oh Gods!! Draco…uhh…DRACO!! Harder, harder!!" Hermione cried. Draco complied, slamming into her faster and harder until they both reached their climax. Draco's hot seed spilled into Hermione's core, wave after wave of blessed release. Draco was shaking when he finally rolled off of her. They both just lay there for a moment, panting.

Hermione rolled over and laid her head on his chest, wrapping one arm around his waist. Draco buried his face in her hair.

"I love you." He whispered. Hermione softly murmured an "I love you too," before gently drifting off to sleep.


End file.
